Numerous search engines use keywords to determine whether web pages are relevant to a set of search terms. Advertisers provide search engines with custom advertisements and associated keywords so that when a search is performed using an advertiser's keyword(s) as search terms, the advertiser's advertisement may be displayed next to the search results.